


Two Different Types of Sharpening

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [112]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blades, Established Relationship, Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has two very different reactions to the same act of Bitty sharpening blades depending on what those blades are attached to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Different Types of Sharpening

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following prompt by [superhappygenki](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/): Jack comparing Bitty sharpening skates vs sharpening knives and being inexplicably turned on by one and kind of scared by the other.
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147101544253/prompt-jack-comparing-bitty-sharpening-skates-vs).

“You know, honey,” Bitty says to Jack before pulling out a whet stone.

“Huh?” Jack says, pretending to read something on his iPad at the kitchen table, but watching Bitty out of the corner of his eye.

“I noticed something,” Bitty says, turning to pull his good knives out of the cupboard. Jack can already feel his heart beat picking up.

“What’s that?” Jack asks, cautious, wondering if he should make an excuse he has to go to the rink for a meeting just so he can avoid this conversation. He thinks he knows what Bitty’s getting at, and he doesn’t want to deal with it. But 1. he can’t lie to Bitty because 2. he’d know it and know that no such meeting would exist because 3. he tells Bitty everything and Bitty’s the one that reminds him about meetings.

Bitty though doesn’t say anything, but he slowly starts running one of the knives a long the whet stone, and Jack can’t help the shudder and wince as he hears it and watches as Bitty keeps up the rhythm.

Jack wants to get up and leave, but he can’t, so he continues to watch in horror as Bitty keeps sharpening his knife. He clears his throat. “What is it that you noticed?”

“Oh, well just that you seem to be awful afraid of one thing but not something else that’s incredibly similar.”

Jack furrows his brow, confused. “What do you mean?” His eyes haven’t left the stone and knife though, even though he can feel Bitty staring at him.

“This right here, Jack. You are staring at this knife like any moment I’m going to slit your throat with it, but just last week I sharpened your skating blades and you… well we…” Bitty clears his throat, and Jack finally breaks his gaze from the knife to look at Bitty and see him blushing furiously.

God it’s adorable. And also yes… he may have interrupted Bitty’s sharpening (safely okay!) to um have his way with him.

“It’s practically the same thing, Jack! I don’t understand the different reactions.” Jack shrugs. Bitty continues voice soft as he puts down the knife, “You know I would never hurt you.” He looks like he’s on the edge of tears and Jack sighs and gets up and wraps his arms around Bitty.

“Bits, I know that. I do. I can’t… it’s not a conscious reaction. I can’t help it. I see the knives and it makes me think horror movies and I get scared. It has nothing to do with you, I promise.” He can feel Bitty nod his head against his chest and he squeezes him tighter. “And the other thing… I just… I don’t know it meant a lot to me that you would sharpen my skates and they’re so important and something bad could happen if they weren’t in good condition, and it just… it’s almost like… like I’m putting my life in your hands sort of? And I want that and I trust you and it makes me really happy that you do that for me, that I have you.”

It’s probably the most he’s ever said at one time, but he had to make Bitty understand the difference and why he reacts the way he does. He looks down at Bitty who’s definitely crying now, staring up at him.

“Good Lord, Jack, I never thought about it that way… and I… I love you so much.” Bitty says before he wraps his arms around Jack’s neck to pull him down in a kiss.

“I love you, too. Come on,”Jack says, pulling him out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. “I’ll just buy you new knives every time they go dull.”

Bitty laughs and rolls his eyes and tells him that’s ridiculous but he follows Jack down the hall and in to bed anyway.


End file.
